The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access data in the database using permissions granted to the user which are configured, for example, using the database or a system managing the database. In particular, in conventional database systems users are independent entities, each with an individual set of permissions. Thus, access to the database is granted on a user by user basis.
Unfortunately, granting access in the aforementioned manner is insufficient in a multi-tenant on-demand database system. For example, in a multi-tenant on-demand database system, a database is shared by one or more tenants (e.g. customers that are companies or other entities), where each tenant may include multiple users. Thus, each user may be granted permission to access one or more databases of the multi-tenant on-demand database system based on the permissions granted to the user's associated tenant. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling user registration of the multi-tenant on-demand database system which takes into consideration a registration of an associated tenant of the multi-tenant on-demand database system, to improve the management of permissions associated with of the multi-tenant on-demand database system.